shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Orangebat
Orangebat is the slash ship between Inaho and Slaine from the Aldnoah.Zero fandom. Canon Season 1 Inaho first learns of Slaine in passing from Princess Asseylum when they are talking about the blue sky. She mentions how "a friend" taught her that the sky and ocean are blue due to refraction. Inaho realizes that Slaine taught her incorrectly, and explains that it is due to Rayleigh scattering. The first time they talk to each other is over their comms in The Boys of Earth, episode 7. Since they don't have time for introductions, Slaine calls Inaho "Orange" in reference to his bright orange kataphrakt, and Inaho calls Slaine "Bat" since his ship looks like one. Together, they are able to defeat Hellas. However, due to a series of miscommunications, Inaho believes Slaine is a member of those trying to assassinate Princess Asseylum, and Slaine believes Inaho and the other Terrans are exploiting her for their own ends. Unwilling to take Slaine aboard to see the princess, Inaho shoots him down, leaving him to the mercy of the Martians. It isn't until Childhood's End, episode 12, that they meet face to face. However, the circumstances are less than ideal. Inaho is already hurt badly from the battle, and Asseylum has been shot by Count Saazbaum. Slaine, seeing the princess dying, still believes that Inaho is exploiting her. In his rage, Slaine shoots Inaho in the eye, and leaves him for dead. Season 2 At the beginning of this season, it is revealed that Inaho kept Slaine's necklace. Originally, it was loaned to Princess Asseylum by Slaine as a good luck charm. However, she dropped it in the Landing Castle after she was shot. Inaho took it, knowing full well it was originally Slaine's. During the final battle, Slaine is hit fatally, and he plummets to Earth. Though Inaho saves him, the entire war is blamed on Slaine and he is pronounced dead. In truth, Slaine is being held in a highly secure prison. Inaho visits him and asks how he doing, worried since Slaine hasn't been eating his meals. However, Slaine ignores this question, and instead asks about Inaho's eye, which is now covered by an eyepatch, and whether it is from when he shot him. Inaho tells him it is due to the biological-engine which he had implanted, but is now unnecessary with the war over. Resigned, Slaine believes he deserves to die, but Inaho insists that he must live — after all, it had been Asseylum's wish. Fanon A common theme among fanfiction is that Slaine was not left to be captured by the Martians in episode 7. Instead, Inaho took Slaine aboard the Deucalion, where they would bond. Many fanfiction also focus on continuing the series where season 2 left off, with Slaine in prison and Inaho visiting him. In AO3, it is the most written for ship in Aldnoah.Zero. Fandom FAN FICTION :Slaine/Inaho on FanFiction.Net AO3 : Tumblr : Trivia *Their ship name is derived from the code names they used for each other in episode 7, The Boys of Earth. Both called each other names based on the appearance of their mecha ships: Inaho's was a bright orange, and Slaine's looked like a bat. **The alternate ship name "Inasure" is derived from the Japanese pronunciations of their names. *Slaine points to his head, asking Inaho to shoot him, in the final episode. This is the same thing Count Saazbaum, Slaine's adoptive father, did in the season 1 finale when under the muzzle of Slaine's gun. Photos Inasure1.jpg Inasure2.png Inasure3.jpg